


A Soft, Young Thing

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Auguste Lives, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Auguste's fault, Laurent is sure. He's the one who sent Damianos Laurent's way. Auguste reads his little brother as well as his little brother reads books. It's ridiculous. Endearing, but ridiculous.</p><p>A gift for Sinstorage300 on Tumblr, based upon Pacat's comment about Damen being the perfect lover for a younger Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft, Young Thing

"Don't you ever close that book?" It isn't a jibe: Damianos's smile is too warm for that.

 

Laurent spares him only a single, brief glance before his eyes dart back to said book, and he murmurs, suddenly red in the face, "Typically not." This is all Auguste's fault, Laurent is sure. He's the one who sent Damianos Laurent's way. Auguste reads his little brother as well as his little brother reads books. It's ridiculous. Endearing, but ridiculous.

 

Carefully, as if afraid to spook the younger prince, Damianos settles onto the stone bench at Laurent's side, saying, "You've been reading it since my last visit."

 

For a moment, Laurent pauses, the only sound around them the chirping of birds and the rustle of the leaves all throughout the lightly wooded courtyard. It's true, he realizes. During Damianos's last visit, four years past, he had been reading this very same book. How strange of the Akielon to remember. Somehow, it's a bit flattering.

 

"It must be a very good story," Damianos says, and there's something almost hopeful in his voice. He looks like an eager puppy about to learn a new trick, his dark, dark eyes alight and playful and stunningly warm. "Tell it to me."

 

"You probably already know it." At Damianos's still-curious look, Laurent sighs, snapping the book shut. Despite his feigned annoyance, the pretty flush over his cheeks is something he can do nothing to hide. "It's one of your stories, actually."

 

"One of mine?" Damianos looks amused. "I don't recall ever writing any stories…"

 

" _Damianos_." The name comes with an eye-roll.

 

"Damen." It nearly sounds like a command, though the warmth of the Akielon prince's voice drowns out any intimidation factor the name might have carried otherwise. "You can call me Damen."

 

" _Damen_." It feels too intimate, and it's all Laurent can do to hold back a shiver. "It's _an Akielon story_ ," he says, hoping to cover up the sudden softness of his voice. Carefully, he offers the book to Damianos-- _To Damen_. _Can he read Veretian_? Laurent wonders. As well as he speaks it… Laurent shakes the thought off. "It's the story of Alexander and Bagoas. A conqueror and a eunuch. Alexander was a ruler, a hero of his people; He could have taken any lover he wanted, but he chose a boy who wasn't even whole."

 

"I know that story," Damianos nods. "You identify with it?"

 

Softly, "Yes."

 

A smile, soft and warm, comes across Damianos's face when he teases, "Has a pretty eunuch caught your eye, Laurent?"

 

"No." When Damen hands the book back to Laurent, Laurent carefully sets it down upon the stone of the bench. He gives no resistance when Damen's hand comes to rest atop his. "No," he says again, glancing up to meet Damen's sun-warmed eyes. "It's the hero who's caught my attention."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as fluffy as this sorta stuff is, it makes me really sad to think of what could have been :(
> 
> Oh, but I am writing an Auguste lives AU with a gladiator twist, so keep your eyes open! 
> 
> Also, Alexander and Bagoas are a real historical semi love story. You should look them up! 
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
